Four brothers and their little sister
by apollosluver
Summary: This story is about if the brothers had a rebel of sister . it is my first story . I only have the prologue up .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The name is Mercer , Anna Mercer . I was adopted by my mom when I was five years old . I have four elder brothers called Bobby , Jerry , Angel and Jack . They are all adopted just like me . I'm sixteen years old .

The moment I got the letter from my brothers saying that my mom's death was no accident , I hoped a plane as fast as I could .They had found out that someone had sent someone out to kill her , a gang , who wouldn't hesitate about killing an old lady .

My brothers had sent me to New York to have some shopping time with our Aunt Liz . Now I realise why they really sent , it was to keep me safe but they probably knew they wouldn't get rid of me for long , I'm all into revenge .

So , I guess that's why I'm sitting on this air plane right now , I decided , why let my brothers get all the fun , when I really good at tracking down killers , it's one of my favourite hobbies .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ; The Funeral .

I hate funerals , I find that they are always bitter and cold ,especially when the funeral is for someone you love . The last time I went to a funeral ,was my father's funeral . I was only five at the time , so young and innocent . I don't remember it all that much , but , I do remember that the flowers were yellow and that I had a pretty hat .

I would be surprised to see someone , who likes funerals . Little children , I can't blame them , who knows what is going on in their heads , they probably think , that they are there just for fun and food . Do they even understand what is going on ? Do they know that someone is getting buried in the coffin, which is going into the ground ? I guess , I will never know and , frankly , I don't really want to know , just in case if they think , that funerals are great crack .

I saw , three of my four elder brothers , Angel wasn't there , I'm sure he had his reasons . At the funeral they played ' I want to hold your hand '' by the Beatles , my mom always loved that song. they also played 'Fix you '' by Coldplay , and 'Pipes of Peace '' by Paul Mccartney . From now on , I am going to feel sad , whenever ,I hear those songs , which , hopefully , will not be often .

So , many people turned up up , to say goodbye to my mom .It was hard to go to the funeral , the timing came way too early , my mom was only sixty - six , when , some meanie killed her . I don't know why , but I have a feeling , that it had something , to do with one of my brother's , they all have , eh , rivals that had and still do have , grudges against my brothers , after all , I would be lying if I said that my brothers are always good , nice and friendly people . I just hope that I am wrong , because , if I am right , then five syllables , _that would be so bad_ .

All my life , I have always thought , what would it be like to lose a loved one . Now , I realise , how silly ,I was as a child . I also know , that to lose a loved one is like ,a stabbing in your heart , that , will never go away .

My second eldest brother , Jerry , bless him, tried to get my brother Jackie and I , to go to a counseling session , but let me say , we did not turn up , to it . We may be the youngest two in the Mercer family , but we are also the most normal and sane . I know he just wanted to help us , but you know how us young people are , I am only sixteen and I am not ready to start counseling , thanks but no thanks .

Some people say that my brothers and I , are a little bit , hmm , what's the word , ahh yeah , **wild** . Did I say a little , I mean very wild , you should not get in our way , etc . I am not as bad as they say , I am not as messed up as they say I am . Appearently , I stole a police car , when I was fourteen , I didn't , so do not worry , I only borrowed it , there is a big difference inbetween the two , and I did return ,in the end . Ok , I may sneak into clubs , but that is nothing compared to stealing a police car , ahem , I mean borrowing a police car .

For the funeral , I wore everything black . I kept my straight dark brown / black , hair up in a bun under my hat . I wore no make - up . All of my friends went to the funeral , to support me .

Todays mood song for me = '' Bad Day '' by Daniel Powter .

Did I Mention , that I really hate funerals ?


End file.
